The Shine in his Eyes
by Kaiyaosha
Summary: He helped her, the girl who was always bullied. He was forgotten and invisible. She noticed him. He was the one that helped her. The shine in his eyes showed more happiness than one could ever show. Disclaimer: I do not own Lorien Legacies or Hetalia


A shrill shriek came from above her head.

She glanced up, her brown eyes were devoid of emotion, but that really had her ears ringing.

She was used to it by now.

She was a weapon and a shield.

Sometimes.

If not that, then a laughingstock.

This time a girl dumped her lunch on her before shoving her onto another girl.

She was pushed around and around, her hair wet and sticky with something different each time.

She just closed her eyes and waited for it too end.

She could hear the clicks of cameras, but it wasn't the first time. It normally never got this bad, only happened sometimes, each time they did something different to keep it interesting.

When the lunch bell rang she sighed.

She was always late to this class, even though she aced every test.

The janitor was going to be here soon. She needed to get out first.

She was going to be blamed for the mess like last time. After all, there was only one person in the middle of it, and you naturally assume its their fault.

She opened her eyes and found herself practically covered in all kinds of stuff.

Someone even dumped their food worth a five star restaurant on them.

She got up, before slipping on the mess and falling back down again. She cursed under her breath.

She tried again, this time being more careful.

Next stop, bathroom.

She was walking out of the mess when she heard a small voice.

"Are you alright?"

She looked around but saw no one.

"Is anyone there?"

"Y-yes..."

She squinted carefully and she saw a outline of a small figure in front of her.

"Am I going mad?"

"N-no, I assure you you aren't. But miss, are you alright?"

She could see him now. A small figure with wavyish blonde hair with a curl. He was wearing glasses, but you could see his purple blue eyes.

He had a hand reached out for her to take. She took it.

"I suppose we should get you to a bathroom."

Then he helped her get to the washroom while helping her make sure there was no one watching. She was grateful for that. She didn't need more of those cackles filling her hurting head.

She walked in while he stood about outside the door nervously.

"Um... Could you please get my extra clothes for me in my locker? Its locker 253 and the combination is 6-2-35."

"Y-yes, okay."

She heard his light footsteps get fainter and she walked into one of the showers.

She was at the washroom near the gym, it could be used as a normal washroom as well ad changeroom and everything.

Soon she felt clean and washed the wet clothes before throwing them over herself again so she wouldn't be completely bare.

She found the clothes on a bench outside. He was gone.

She quickly changed and stopped by her locker before heading to the next class.

She noticed that he wasn't in any of her remaining class. She also realized he slight resembled one of the popular jocks in the school. What was his name? Alfred Jones... So maybe he is his brother?

She walked timid steps towards the jock who was laughing with his friends.

"Excuse me, but do you have a brother?"

He stared at her like she was insane before laughing.

"What the hell are you talking about nerd?"

She nodded and walked away before he could think or something to do to her.

Jocks were the worst. She still had a bruised leg to prove it. Two in fact.

She was walking back to her home nearby when she saw him.

"Oh! Excuse me... I just wanted to thank you for helping me."

He turned his head slowly to her while she was staring at him intently.

"You... Remembered me?"

She was confused.

"What do you mean? Of course I did. You did help me after all."

"Um... No problem. Its just that people always forget me."

"Hey... Are you related to Alfred Jones? I noticed you look like him."

He stared at the ground.

"Yeah... He is my brother..."

"But he said he didn't have one."

"That's the point. He forgets me too. He obly remembers me when he wants money or something."

She frowned.

"Don't you have any friends?"

"No. No one remembers me. Gilbert was mt boyfriend but he forgot me."

She stared. That was... Unbelievable.

"Well... Do you want to be mt friend then?"

His purple eyes suddenly shined at her. It was beautiful.

"Really? I mean I would really love to but... People usually forget me afterwards..."

"I promise I won't! Here, just give me your phone number."

Once they exchanged numbers Marina made him promise he would call her later.

The shine in his eyes was so beautiful, she would never regret that.

And she was so sure she wouldn't forget him. He was her new best friend.


End file.
